User talk:Giantshark
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Peace Walker Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse helping with this wiki since i have the game ive finished main ops got the fake and real ending and almost got every gun in the game ill take pictures of peace walker.... and any other mech's in the game if ya need anything else ask me and ill see if i can help -xarler Thanks for the help. The Peace Walker Wiki page adjustments do make things better on the PSP browser now. I don't know much about what tools you can manage with admin status, but I'll take good care of it and try not to bruise anything. ( ^ - ^) Thanks, dude. Calling 15:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shark, Thanks for not removing my edits right away. XD On the sugestion page, you siad to zoom out the psp browser. The psp browser can not zoom out, However one may select "Smart fit" and the page will shrink to size. Just thought I'd say that, along with asking how to make it so the wiki dosen't overload my psp's processor, as it tends to freeze it every time I try to load it. -Thanks Assault Komodo- 6/20/2010 8:22 AM GMT -005 you have a lot of edits here right? ok so i was editing a page and i was going to add a picture and i clicked ''modifiy ''and it brought up a picture selector so i clicked on browse for a picture and i put the picture in the box thing and clicked upload and it did nothing...simply nothing. am i doing anything wrong? is there something simple that im not doing? should the picture be in some format or what?Giggabyte181 23:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC)giggabyte181(sunday, june 27, 2010) Hey Giggabyte, I just spent some time having to convert standard PSP bitmap images to PNG- the Wikia browser wouldn't accept standard bitmap, so I think the answer to your question is yes: you have to use .PNG, .JPEG, etc. This might not apply to the standard MGS:PW image folder though, I'm not sure. Komodo, I find that setting the Cache settings to "Do Not Use" for browsing helps my PSP, but I couldn't prove it. I guess that's a 'try it and see' suggestion. Excuse me for answering on Shark's behalf. - Calling 12:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Get rid of this vandal ASAP There's this unregistered person, http://peacewalker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.228.217.1 who keeps changing every article to a blank page. I mean, just look at his contributions page! Get him out of here. --Clon3Troop3r 23:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't get what makes people troll, but thanks for blocking it, Shark. Lol at sexual frustrations toward wiki pages. Figured out how to make my PSP screen capture, so I may be back to posting again soon. - Calling 12:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC)